An Unexpected Engagement: An Eragon One Shot
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: A cute oneshot about how Eragon proposes to his girlfriend, Sabrina.


Sabrina pressed the cloak tighter around herself as the chilly air began to bother her. "Are you sure you will be all right, Saphira?" She asked out loud. They were heading towards the Beor Mountains with as much speed as they could muster in order to see Eragon again. Eragon was on a mission to help the dwarves select a new king in a timely manner. Only the day before, he had contacted Nasuada telling her that a new king was chosen and that the coronation would be held in three days. Immediately, Nasuada informed Saphira who left within the hour. She would have left sooner, but Eragon's girlfriend, Sabrina, insisted on going as well. Nasuada could not deter her otherwise, so Sabrina quickly packed a few items and jumped on the dragons back.

Neither of them slept nor ate for an entire day, a feat that began to take a toll on Sabrina. Saphira turned her head to look at the girl. _I will be fine, but why don't you try to get some sleep. You need it more than I do._

Sabrina nodded and said, "I will, but first, I need to eat." She leaned over and grabbed a small loaf of bread from her pack. When she had scarfed down the meager meal, she lay forward resting her head on Saphira's scaly neck. "Please do not overexert yourself; Eragon will not be happy if you arrive in such an ill state."

_I am stronger than you think, now get some rest. We still have much ground to cover and in very little time._

Sabrina found it exceedingly difficult to sleep upon the dragon. She dozed in and out of sleep for hours until she gave up. With an estimated three hours to go, Sabrina lost interest trying to sleep as the prospect of seeing Eragon again lingered in her mind.

"Saphira!" Eragon's voice echoed down the dark hallway as he raced towards his dragon. When he was nearly upon her, he leapt in the air and embraced her, his feet dangling a few inches above the ground. "How I've missed you."

_And I you. _Saphira nuzzled him, her throat humming in pure delight. _Though, there is someone else who is here to see you._

Eragon released Saphira to look at her back where he saw movement. He watched as a womanly figure jumped off the dragon's back. Knowing who it was, Eragon stretched out his arms to catch her. "Sabrina, I thought I told you to stay at the camp."

"You know very well that I do not listen to orders." Sabrina said, kissing his lips.

"As it is, I am glad that you have come- at least I can stop worrying about you." He kissed back. When they parted, he asked, "How was your journey?"

_Long and tiring._ Saphira said, her head beginning to droop.

"Have you not slept?" He asked, shocked.

"No, not really. I managed to doze off a little, but Saphira did not." Sabrina said.

Eragon sighed heavily; under more normal circumstances he would have chastised them for exhausting themselves, but given their current situation, he was glad they rushed to see him. "In that case, I had better lead you to your chambers. Have you at least eaten?"

Sabrina simply shrugged. Taking her by the hand, Eragon said, "Come on." He helped Sabrina up on Saphira, instructing her to head to the Dragon Hold. Before they reached their destination, Sabrina was already asleep on Eragon's shoulder. Kissing her brow, Eragon transported her off Saphira and onto his bed. After, Eragon left to get a dress for her to wear at the coronation ceremony.

Eragon awoke Sabrina a few hours before the ceremony. Looking around, it took Sabrina a while to realize what was going on. "How long was I out?" She yawned, stretching her sore muscles.

"Seven hours. I have some food for you." Eragon handed her a tray of assorted meat, cheese, and fruit.

"Thank you." As she ate, Eragon awoke Saphira. The dragon shifted, unwilling to wake up, but after several minutes of badgering, she opened one of her eyes. Eragon ducked as a flame protruded from her mouth when she yawned.

_Sorry. _Saphira said, sheepishly.

When Sabrina finished eating, Eragon handed her the dress he picked out for her. "I hope it fits."

The woman's eyes grew big, "Eragon, it's gorgeous!" She carefully grabbed the dress, admiring its beauty. The dress was double layered and contained two shades of blue. The innermost layer was almost sapphire and had an intricate design upon it. The outermost layer was navy blue and was made out of a velvety material. Excited, Sabrina hopped off the bed to go change.

Stepping out from behind the screen, Sabrina cleared her throat to gain Eragon's attention. He turned to look as soon as she finished buttoning his sapphire blue vest. "Sabrina, you look…stunning!"

"Thank you," she smiled. "Now, can you lace the back?" Eragon nodded, walking over to her. Sabrina lifted her medium length, light brown hair out of the way, exposing her bare back. As he tied the lace together, Eragon could not help but to think how pretty his girlfriend was. He thought back to their first meeting in Carvahall and how they had become close friends.

The first time he had taken her hunting, he had found Saphira's egg. The sudden explosion frightened them, causing them to take cover. He remembered the look in her eyes as she held him back when he attempted to see what caused the explosion. They were full of concern, fear, but most of all, love-a love much deeper than the love for a friend. With a single kiss, they embarked on the next stage of their relationship.

Months had passed since the incident in the woods and they both had changed in many ways, but one thing remained constant-their love for one another. Eragon finished tying the last bow and passionately kissed Sabrina on her neck. She closed her eyes and let out a moan as he pulled her close and continued to kiss her. As usual, his touch intoxicated her. She instinctively turned around and pressed her lips against his. With each kiss, they fell deeper and deeper into their passion play, paying no heed to their surroundings.

Eragon toyed with the laces he had just tied, wanting to tear them off. At long last, he pulled away, resisting temptation. Sabrina rubbed noses with him before resting her head on his shoulder, holding him tightly. A strange sensation filled Eragon as rocked her back and forth. He lifted up her chin and stared deep into her hazel eyes. They seemed to be smiling as joy radiated from them. In that moment, his revelation became crystal clear-he wanted to marry her and he wanted to ask Sabrina after the coronation of King Orik.

Saphira glanced at her Rider and said, _You have my blessing. She will make a fine wife for you, Eragon. _

The ceremony was spectacular, to say the least. Orik was crowned king under an array of falling petals and a blessing from the Dwarf God, Gûntera, or at least an illusion of him. Eragon was not entirely sure if the God had come or if it was an illusion. Regardless, it was by far the most extraordinary scene he had ever witnessed. When the crowning was over, the other clan chief's pledged their loyalty. Eragon and Sabrina waited in line until the last chief gave his allegiance. Kneeling, Eragon pledged his fealty as Sabrina simply bowed, showing her respects.

Others went to speak to Orik after Eragon and Sabrina withdrew. After several hours of dwarves pledging their loyalty, the gift giving began. For the second time, Eragon and Sabrina waited in line, anxious to present their gifts. Eragon had a gold armband that he had wrought with spells intended to protect Orik. Sabrina had some gold and jewels from the Varden to give to Orik, as well as a peridot necklace for Hvedra, his wife.

Finally, when the procession was over, Saphira walked over to the center of the room where the star sapphire stood. It was pieced together and ready for her to fix with magic. Saphira touched the stone with her snout, and waited. Minutes passed with nothing happening. Sabrina nudged Eragon to do something.

He tried convincing Saphira to allow him to help, but she ardently refused saying that it was her gift to the King. A chorus of faint voices began to circulate around the hall. As the singing became louder and louder, Eragon was going to ask for them to be silent, but Saphira allowed them to continue.

Eragon had no idea what the choir was singing, but the tone informed him that it was a lamentation. The song was powerful and as it built towards the conclusion, he found himself thinking about all that he had lost starting with his Uncle. A warm touch shattered his melancholy thoughts. He opened his eyes, not even realizing that he had closed them, to see Sabrina's eyes sprinkled with concern. He could not help but to smile down at her, his thoughts now thinking about his future with her.

A surge of energy coursed through Saphira, causing Eragon to turn his attention to his dragon. Bright light surrounded the star sapphire for a few seconds before it dissipated, revealing the Isidar Mithrim whole again. The dwarves leapt to their feet as a roar of thunderous applause and praise escaped them. Saphira dipped her head before returning to Eragon's side. _Thank you._

_ For what? _ Eragon asked.

_For helping me. It was your emotions that inspired me to fix Isidar Mithrim._

Eragon abruptly stopped Orik before they headed to the banquet hall. "Keep going, I will meet up with you in a minute," he said to Sabrina when she noticed his absence. She nodded and entered the hall with Hvedra.

"What is going on, Eragon?" Orik asked, knowing when Eragon is planning something.

"I know this day is all about you, but I need to ask you for a favor." Orik narrowed his eyebrows, his forehead crinkling. "After the feast, I am going to ask Sabrina to marry me."

The King's eyes brightened as vast smile crossed his lips. "When did you decide this?"

"Only this morning-it was so unexpected."

Orik laughed. "An engagement usually is, my friend. I guess you be in need of a ring."

"Aye, that is the favor I am asking of you."

"Do you have anything in mind, or would you like me to pick one out for you?"

Eragon thought for a moment, and then said, "Sapphire. I want it to be sapphire."

Orik told Eragon to wait a moment while he fetched one of his smiths. When he returned, he said, "It is done. By the end of the feast, you will have the ring. Will this engagement be public or private?"

Eragon shrugged. "I do not know yet. I just know that before the night is over, we will be engaged."

"Provided that she says yes." Orik bellowed.

Eragon glared at Orik. "Very funny."

"Are you coming or not?" Sabrina's voice caught the men's attention.

"I'm coming," Eragon said, walking up to her. He took her hands in his and lightly kissed her before leading her into the room.

"What was that about?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing" Still, she had her doubts.

"That was wonderful!" Sabrina exclaimed, as she entered the Dragon Hold with Eragon and Saphira.

Eragon walked around her, a small pouch in his hand. The smith Orik had talked to handed him the pouch when no one was looking during the feast. He never had a chance to look at the ring, so when Sabrina turned her back, beginning to take of the jewelry she was wearing, he took it out. The ring was silver and was studded with a large sapphire and two small diamonds. The sheer beauty of it took his breath away.

"This was the best day I have had since…well, since Roran's wedding."

"It was, and speaking of weddings, there is going to be another one soon." He heard Sabrina place the necklace she was wearing on a table.

"Whose?"

Eragon pocketed the ring and turned around. "Ours."

Sabrina stood stock-still, processing what he had just said. She could feel his eyes upon her, so, she slowly turned to face him.

"What?" She asked, unsure she even heard him correctly. Eragon approached her, pulling the ring from his pocket. Tears of happiness began to form in the corners of eyes as he knelt to the ground.

"Sabrina, will you marry me?" His eyes were soft, but it was his words that were mesmerizing.

Uncontrollable sobs escaped Sabrina as she nodded, saying, "Yes, I will marry you." Eragon stood up to place the ring on her left hand, and after, they kissed for the first time as an engaged couple.


End file.
